


Can I Get A Cat?

by CeceVolume



Series: Domestifer [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i cannot stress enough, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceVolume/pseuds/CeceVolume
Summary: Trixie wants a pet and manipulates her mother and stepDevil into getting her the perfect black cat named Pluto.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Domestifer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549126
Comments: 17
Kudos: 279
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	Can I Get A Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff. I needed to get it out of my head, so now it's on your screen. Sorry! Hope you enjoy!

“Can I get a cat?” Trixie asked one night at dinner, completely surprising her mother and step-Devil. She was looking at them expectantly, a bright smile on her face as she sized up her opponents.

Just a peek at Chloe and the younger Decker woman could see that there was a hard _no_ coming. She knew why; her mom thought that she’d have to take complete responsibility once the newness wore off. That’s what she always said when Trixie brought up a pet, even a goldfish. She wasn’t _old enough_ to know what went into having a pet.

So, the eleven-year-old turned her attention squarely towards her stepfather, knowing that _he_ would have something to say if she chose her words carefully.

Lucifer, however stubborn, could be bartered with. He enjoyed a well-executed deal, so all she had to do was figure out what he wanted on his end of the bargain. _That_ wouldn’t be very hard; he wore his heart on his sleeve. And he always wanted the easiest things in return like for her to have a sleepover on a specific night or to do the dishes after dinner.

He was supposed to be the Devil but he didn’t drive a very hard bargain.

“No,” Chloe sighed, giving her daughter a sympathetic look. “I know I told you we could talk about it once we had our own place, but there’s just too much going on right now.” She slid a small glance towards her partner before continuing, “Besides, it isn’t really up to me; this is Lucifer’s house.”

For a moment, the eyes of the man in question widened for a moment before narrowing sharply, a look Trixie had begun calling Toddler Lucifer. “Excuse me?” he sputtered furiously. “_My_ house? So you’re just _crashing _here with your offspring, then?”

Though it wasn’t part of the plan, Trixie knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth—he’d _just_ taught her what that meant!—and quietly picked up her plate, smirking as she inched out of the room.

Her mother had just handed her a kitten with a bow.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, the girl was happily surprised to find Lucifer on the couch once she got home from school, flipping through a book simply titled _Cat Training_. When she called out her greeting, he said little more than a hello before asking, “Is it true that humans train cats to use _toilets_?”

She shrugged, having never heard of it but also not doubting it. “Maybe. I know my friend’s cat learned how to turn on the Roomba.”

As she moved past him with her backpack towards the study to do her homework, she heard him mutter, “They even _clean_?”

Oh, yeah. The cat was practically in the bag.

-.-.-.-.-.-

“I believe the urchin was right,” Lucifer announced suddenly while they all sat in the living room, not even lifting his eyes from his reading as he lounged on the couch. “I may have been wrong before; if we get _the right_ cat, they can make our lives easier!”

Trixie giggled excitedly, even while her mother groaned and dropped her face into her hands. Three days might have been pushing it; she’d probably have her cat by morning.

“Lucifer,” Chloe moaned quietly, fingers moving to work her temples, “there is absolutely no way that makes sense. Cats are a _responsibility_. I know you think you’ll be able to train it to do tricks—”

“Not tricks!” he cried, finally putting down his book to look over enthusiastically at his wife. “_Chores_! The idea is actually bloody brilliant, if you really think about it—”

Once again, Trixie edged out of the room, smiling the whole way to her bed.

She was going to name her new cat Valentina.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, she had to fake being surprised—but not the excitement—when Chloe told her and Lucifer that they were going to get a cat. She couldn’t be obvious otherwise they might figure out how she’d orchestrated the whole thing.

However, she was surprised—but not dismayed—when they ended up at a shelter for adult cats. Because of Lucifer’s gusto for training, she’d thought he would have made sure it was a kitten. Then again, kittens were known to be crazy and hard to deal with.

They were barely inside a minute, looking through glass doors into rooms full of cats. A lot of them were _really_ pretty, but none of them so much as looked at her. They just kept sleeping or grooming or playing. Disappointment grew when she saw another young girl, sitting by her mom at one of the tables in the gathering area with a clearly happy cat resting on her lap.

Why didn’t any of the cats like _her_?

Growing more and more disheartened, she turned towards a door with a sign that read “NOT FOR ADOPTION” at the end of the hall, ready to give up.

But then a flying void threw itself at the glass door, never letting out a peep as it slid to the floor. Before she could guess what had happened, a pair of intelligent yellow eyes caught hers and she realized it was simply a beautiful short-haired black cat.

He was practically gleaming, his fur the intense black of a panther, looking soft yet somehow lethal. Though he didn’t move a single inch, she was completely entranced by the way light shone across his still tail.

After a moment, he stood and rubbed his entire side against the door, then the other side.

“_Him_,” she whispered, putting her hand on the glass while she watched him gently paw at the bottom of the door.

“Oh, no, dear,” said the older man escorting them from room to room. “I know he’s very pretty, but he’s not up for adoption. Unfortunately, he isn’t much of a _family_ cat.” He gave her mother and Lucifer a telling look. “This cat is just never going to allow itself to be domesticated.”

Chloe snorted. “Yeah, I’ve brought a stray home before,” she joked, lightly leaning into her husband with a smirk as she chanced a peek at him. “You’d be surprised what the Decker ladies can do.”

Though he put on the air of offense, Trixie saw the quick flash of pleasure that Lucifer disguised immediately. “I believe _I_ brought _you_ into _my _home,” he answered, the obvious adoration in his tone dulling the sharpness of the words. “And I even let you bring the urchin.”

Giggling, Trixie couldn’t help her growing grin as Chloe and Lucifer simply smiled at each other, arms locked around each other’s waist. It was nice to see them like this, just being normal and happy.

“Well,” the man said with a chastening cough. “As…nice is it to hear that you’ve…rescued before, I can’t let you take the cat.”

Instantly, Lucifer’s eyes cut to the much older man, attitude quickly melting into real affront. Trixie loved to watch how the Devil’s emotions took hold of him; it was like the slow-motion video of water being poured. Even though he would deny it, his actions spoke of a man who deeply cared despite what had happened in his past.

Her mom had explained it perfectly: Lucifer didn’t know _how_ to show his emotions, so he did what _he_ thought they wanted.

“Why the me not?” Lucifer demanded. “Is it malfunctioning?”

The old man’s eyes got that dreamy look that Trixie found people usually got when speaking with the Devil. “He…he makes trouble,” he admitted slowly, almost trance-like. “At first, we thought people were just bringing him back because they fell for the black cat stigma. But…everything goes wrong when he’s around.”

Chloe crossed her arms at that, getting her detective voice out. “You’re joking, right? He’s unadoptable because of some _coincidences_?” she asked sternly, her blue gaze narrowed. “I can’t believe you’re allowed to do that.”

The worker looked appropriately disgraced, wringing his hands together. “We just…it’s easier for _him_ if we—”

“Easier for _you_,” Lucifer sniffed, the air around him shifting into an attitude of superiority as he straightened to his full height. “We’ll take the cat.”

“I can’t—”

Trixie snuck into the room as her stepfather turned his eerie powers onto the old man, thrilled when the large cat immediately began winding around her legs. He was purring, so she crouched down to scratch him under the chin. “You’re pretty,” she murmured, letting him climb into her lap. “I bet you’ve just been waiting for _me_ to take you home. You’ll like it there.”

For the next ten minutes, while her mother and Lucifer got everything ready to take the cat home, Trixie told her new companion everything there was to know about the Decker-Morningstar household. She told him about Maze and how Lucifer always cooked and how her mom told the best stories. She stroked his ridiculously soft fur and tried to think of a name; he _definitely_ wasn’t a Valentina.

“What do you want your name to be?” she asked, watching as a slow grin seemed to spread across the cat’s face. He didn’t answer her, just purred and curled up on her lap, content to just lay there.

“Trixie-babe, let’s go,” Chloe said as she entered the room, holding a new carrier for the cat. “We’ll figure out a name and everything once we get home.”

The girl gently picked up her new cat, giggling when he moved to wind around her neck like a scarf. He eyed the carrier with distaste but allowed her to put him in.

“Have you thought of a name, Monkey?” her mother asked as they walked with Lucifer back towards the cruiser. “Or do you want to go with the one the shelter gave him?”

As they climbed into the car, Trixie asked, “What did they call him?”

Lucifer smirked. “Pluto.”

-.-.-.-.-.-

She was surprised that not much had changed despite them bringing home a new family member. Pluto fell into their rhythm with ease and grace, seeming to already know everything about the household. He slept snuggled next to Trixie, where they would wake up and get breakfast together. During homework time, he sat, ever watchful, on the desk beside her hand.

He even went on walks with them whenever they wanted.

There were small differences, though. Pluto enjoyed her mom’s company, but he seemed intrigued by Lucifer, and vice versa. Once, when she woke up in the middle of the night, she caught the Devil chatting to a cat, pausing and laughing as if the cat was answering him.

“Oh, yes, those were the days, weren’t they?” Lucifer had murmured. Pluto meowed in response and the man once again started chuckling.

But she had been able to pass that off as Lucifer’s usual craziness; he often talked to nothing in particular.

Today, though…today was _weird_.

Once in awhile, Lucifer would go on a trip out of town or have to do an event at LUX that would take all night. Before, he would seem like a nervous wreck, reminding both Chloe and Trixie that they only needed to call him and he would come home. It was strange, since her mom was a _police officer_ with a _gun_, but he would make Chloe promise to be careful.

Trixie didn’t get it, but it was nice to know that he worried about them being safe without him.

Now, though, he stood by the door, a secretive smile on his face. He only offered one mention of safety concerns. “If anything strange happens, get Pluto; he’ll protect the two of you.”

The Devil was telling them to use a ten-pound cat as a guard dog. It was _weird_.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Of course, nothing happened. Pluto stayed close to Trixie and Chloe, as he usually did, but there was nothing scary or strange that happened. When Lucifer came home, he just smirked, reaching down to scratch the animal affectionately behind the ears. “Good job, feline,” he murmured before going to put away his overnight luggage.

Trixie couldn’t take it; Lucifer had always insisted that pets were a human ritual that he couldn’t understand, yet he had immediately warmed to Pluto.

“Why did you say Pluto would protect us?” she asked suddenly, following him into his and her mother’s bedroom. “He’s just a cat.”

Lucifer blinked at her, cocking his head with a confused smile on his face. “He’s a phantom cat,” he answered easily, as if it explained everything. “He’s _much_ stronger than he looks.”

“What’s a phantom cat?” she asked, climbing on the bed as he carefully took out his bagged suit to hang it in the closet. “Is Pluto a ghost?”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “No, offspring, he’s a supernatural creature with magic powers that even _I_ don’t understand.” Shifting some clothes aside, he hung the suit, companionably adding, “He’s been around almost as long as I have and he chose you; nothing will touch you or your mother with him prowling about.”

“How do you know that?”

He seemed to think on that for a moment. “Well, creatures of power recognize it in others. Besides, he’s done it many times before, all you have to do is ask him about it.” He glanced back at her. “Don’t you speak to him every night?”

She twisted her hands nervously. “Well, yeah. But he doesn’t say anything _back_; he’s a _cat_.” She was a little disappointed that Pluto chose to talk with Lucifer but not her. Especially if he _chose_ her. “He doesn’t even meow around me.”

The Devil nodded with understanding. “I suppose that makes sense. A human wouldn’t be able to _hear_ him, per se, but you would certainly _sense_ his meaning.” At her confused look, he sighed, striding through to his and her mother’s private study before returning holding a _very_ old notebook. “This,” he said, gesturing with the book as he sat on the edge of the bed, “is merely _one_ of Pluto’s stories. No others were ever written down; I had to tell Edgar about this myself.”

“Will you read it to me?”

He laughed. “Absolutely not; it’s too gruesome.”

She frowned, turning a pout towards him as the cat in question prowled into the room. “How will I know about Pluto then? It’s scary when you’re not here; if I knew, I wouldn’t have to be scared anymore.”

Lucifer gave her a look, clearly seeing through her game but still, he moved up the bed. Shoving a pillow behind his back, he put the notebook on his nightstand, telling her, “I suppose I can give you the SparkNotes version without too much trauma.”

Jumping at the chance, she crawled up to the pillow beside his, snuggling into his side as Pluto leapt onto the available space of his chest. “_Tell me_,” she breathed excitedly.

With a sigh, he said, “I suppose this is the most interesting of the stories. You see, phantom cats can’t die, but there was a despicable drunk who was full of violence who tried his damnedest….”

-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later, Chloe walked into her bedroom to the sound of Trixie’s laughter while Lucifer smiled broadly down at her, insisting that he wasn’t joking, that it was all true. This only made her daughter laugh harder and Lucifer continued petting the cat on his chest absently.

“What are you not joking about?” she asked with a grin, going to Trixie’s other side to get in on the snuggle session.

“Pluto is a phantom cat,” Trixie answered easily, “and one time, he made Suetonius trip down the steps of Pantheon because he attacked Boudica.”

Wide-eyed, Chloe glanced at the cat, who stared at her with those eerie, unblinking yellow eyes. “Uh-huh,” she murmured, trying to squelch the feeling of unease in her stomach. “And he did this because…?”

“He chose Boudica!” Trixie exclaimed. “Like he did me! So he avenged her!” She cuddled closer to her stepfather, wrapping an arm around his waist below the content cat, laying her head on his chest. “He told Lucifer all about it a million years ago and that’s why Lucifer knew he’d keep us safe.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, catching Chloe’s attention. “I told the urchin that it was only one-thousand, nine-hundred, and fifty-eight years ago that I’d spoken with Pluto the first time, not _one million_. The cat isn’t even that old!” he scoffed. “I _was_ the patron saint of Rome, afterall; I should know when it came to be.”

Chuckling softly, Chloe reached over to put her hand to his chin, enjoying the stubble there as she turned his face gently towards hers. “You are seriously older than dirt,” she joked, enjoying the flash of mirth in his eyes.

“I very seriously_ am_, darling.”

As the small family enjoyed their moment, the phantom cat closed his watchful eyes, purring as he drifted off to the sound of his humans laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of twisted around the phantom cat mythology, but I did use so real historical figures. Pluto is the cat from Edgar Allen Poe's "The Black Cat", Boudica was a warrior queen that died fighting against the Romans in 60/61 AD, and Suetonius was the governor of Britain during that time. I will say that I couldn't find how Suetonius died, so I thought to throw in a little humor at the idea of him dying falling down the steps of the Pantheon because a cat wound around his legs. Also, the angel Samael--who was both good and evil--was the patron saint of Rome for a bit, not Satan. Just wanted that asterisk out there too.


End file.
